


Kingdom Hearts: Insatiable Heat

by SIR_QUACK_AL0T



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Strifehart, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_QUACK_AL0T/pseuds/SIR_QUACK_AL0T
Summary: This is a Cloud X Leon or Squall one shot!Being junctioned with the GF Griever's has side effects Leon did not expect. It had been years, and although told it was unwise to stay bound as long as he had been, he speaks nothing of it and kept it hidden and under wraps. One morning he wakes up, off? He feels hot and slightly irritable... But, none the less, moves about the day as he would usually.Cloud, the more outsider of the group catches the slightly altered behavior and attempts to help through a simple, quick conversation... Little did he expect to get affected as well, his help increasing to something BOTH would soon enjoy.





	Kingdom Hearts: Insatiable Heat

Walking up... Squall felt off. His body was covered in sweat and the tell-tale dizziness of a fever was present. Groaning as he picked his body up, sore muscles argued that he should stay down. Cursing under his breath, the gunblade user continued to force himself out of bed, stumbling the minute he could not rely on the bed to hold him up.

Grasping an off-centered wardrobe Squall let out a hiss as his chest heaved and struggled against the odd pressure between his chest. (What the hell is this?) He questioned to himself.

Though a part of him noted that it was possible he was sick, he was not known for getting colds and not ones this bad. Yuffie often complained about his nearly perfect constitution, not even when drenched with rain did it ever affect him nearly this bad... So then what was this?

(I'm afraid it is my fault,) A deep voice alerted him.

Squall took a moment to think about the words, his mind more groggy then he would have liked. "W...what do you mean. Griever?"

The creature hummed, his voice having an oddly rough tone to it. (Mating season in our realm seems to have come, and somehow, despite not being of our kind. Due to our junction. You seem to have become affected.) The Lion like beast informed its host.

Leonhart let out another low hiss as a wave attacked his body, his knees buckling. "Shit," he gasped as he found comfort against the somewhat rough rug. "I did not think thi-s, was possible."

Taking a few deep breaths, Leonhart moved to tear off sweat covered clothes and stood straight once again. Taking a few calming breaths, the ex-SeeD walked to his restroom and put away his dirty garments into his laundry basket. "Thanks for telling me... I will manage for at least today. But if it's to get worse, or you start going through more. Tell me. I don't need to pass out in the middle of nowhere."

Griever let out a low hum in response, now becoming quiet.

Squall released a heavy sigh. (This is going to be a long day...)

  
**~~**

  
Leonhart really hated his life at this moment. He felt relieved when he heard the news that it was cold outside... Prepared to dress in his normal fashion and enjoy the cool touch of the winds... Which turned into a great disappointment.

Sweat trickled down his brows and the back of his neck. His jacket was torn off at some point, tied around his hips, his pants also suffocating him, stealing the air right out of him. Everywhere he went was just insufferable and although he was able to hide the fact that he was burning alive from the others... The slight flush to his cheeks and sheen of sweat was a dead giveaway. So he left before they took notice.

Squall leaned further against the cooled brick. His body shivered each passing breeze, giving him a complicated mix of cold and too hot. Squall tried to find some refuge in the stones cold chilled touch, but It gave him no aid.

Footsteps were heard and Leon nearly groaned at the massive amount of effort he had to put in opening his eyes.

Stormy grey met bright mako blue.

There, ahead at the start of this small ally, stood Cloud Strife. It was somewhat of a surprise to run into the blonde lone wolf. The man never stood by long. He mostly disappeared and came home battered and more gloomy than when he left. Aerith would patch him up and the man would stay for the whole healing cycle... But that was it. And he was gone.

Cloud simply stared at the brunet ahead for a long minute, seeming to try and assess what was going on, those vibrant eyes seeming to look straight through the lion with extreme precision.

Squall felt something inside him flicker, the heat picking up. Jerking, he pulled his eyes away and pressed further against the wall behind him. It was getting hotter now and he almost felt entirely consumed.

"Leon," A deep voice called out, the sound nearly making him growl.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Squall moved back to the others gaze. "What Cloud," he barely voiced, his ragged breaths making him nearly forget his words. (Damn it Griever... Couldn't you have warmed me?) He questioned the spirit but got no response.

The sudden feel of cold hands against his forehead made the brunet jump, wide eyes looking up into slightly green spheres. Cloud’s brows were scrunched together, his expression slightly worried. "You're burning up?"

Squall snorted. "Why else would my jacket be off?" He sarcastically quipped.

Strife's frown creased and the man released a sort of sigh. "Do you need help getting home?" As the question left, long fingers slid down and gently caressed Leonhart's cheek, a twitch was received and a soft choked gasp.

Feeling flustered all of a sudden, brown lashes batted low as Leonhart decided looking at the ground was better than the man before him. "I...I can make it. I think?"

Cloud released an annoyed huff before moving his hand to wound around Squall's waist, pulling the man hip to hip with him, one arm thrown over the brunet’s shoulder.

The sudden feel of another's heat sent a large wave of sensitivity down Squall's entire frame. A shocked gasp escaped him and he nearly toppled onto the floor, trying to actually make the connection when persistent hands kept him supported.

Cloud, "damn! How can you make it home if you can't even walk."

Squall bit back an annoyed hiss. "Y-you're making it worse..." He tried to explain when the blonde tsk'd.

Cloud, "sure, I'm getting your ass home."

Leonhart could not find it in himself to argue more, too scared to make a noise, sure that whatever came out was something he would regret.

Biting harshly on his lip, he let the broad blonde holding him up drag him home.

The whole trip was painful. Just that little bit of contact was driving his partially wrecked mind over the edge; Griever not helping in the least. The guardian force stood silent throughout the whole walk and no matter how many questions Leonhart asked, he refused to even stir.

What was going on? Why was he reacting so strongly to the man holding him up? He wasn't this bad when Yuffie jumped on his shoulders or when Cid patted his back... Then again, maybe it was just the fact that he had been dealing with it all day. That had to be it. He just reached his limit.

A wandering hand suddenly slipped into his back pocket and a surprised squeak escaped. Blushing furiously, Leonhart's hand raced up to cover his lips. A deep chuckle was heard and he glared at the blonde solder.

Cloud, "I tried to ask where your key was... Just guessed it was the back pocket." He defended himself.

Scoffing at the comment, Squall pushed the other off. Taking a moment to stand straight, he walked to his front door and pulled his keys out of the opposite pocket Strife had checked.

As soon as he heard a click and the door fell open, Leonhart nearly fell when hands caught him. "Can you not be so stubborn?" He heard the other mutter to himself.

Sighing, the brunet gave up, letting himself fall back in the other's hold.

Both stood there quietly, Cloud's and his own breath now labored... Why was the solder out of breath? The hands around his waist shifted and Squall was abruptly pulled up and lifted from the ground.

Stormy blue met glowing aquamarine and that damn heat flared again.

Leonhart let out a pained groan when he buried his head into the hollow portion of Cloud's shoulder. The large arms around him slightly tensed, the blonde letting out an odd growl. "Where... Do you want to be placed?" The question was rough and low, hot breath gliding over the exposed portion of Squall's neck.

(The bedroom,) Griever suddenly spoke.

Squall wanted to release a string of curses at the Gf, annoyed beyond belief at the time it finally chose to speak.

Clinging onto the man holding him more, Leonhart decided to listen to the creature within his mind. Sleeping all this hellish heat off was more appealing than wandering his house awake with it.

Squall, "bed...room," he whispered.

Cloud released a low mumble, the words to low for Leonhart to understand. Footsteps were heard and relief began to flood him as he heard the door to his room open and when he was placed on his bed he felt glad.

Laying flat on his back, Squall's eyes stood shut as he relished in the feeling of soothing sheets. He hated every minute he spent outside where he was forcing himself to act like he was ok.

Squall, "thanks," came the breathless words of gratitude... But when he received no response. He opened his eyes.

There, Strife wore a funny, cock sucking grin, his brow quirked high as he seemed almost amused. Annoyed, Leonhart pushed up and returned the raised brow, his more low as he slightly scowled. "What?"

Strife’s grin grew.

Cloud, "I was just wondering what's up. It's not like you to be so... Clingy, and sensitive?" The blonde teased.

Rolling his eyes, Leonhart released an irritated huff. "Blame it on me being sick. Now, leave."

Cloud didn't even move. His smirk was still present, his eyes lit with amusement.

Squall stared at him for a long moment and sighed. "Cloud, stop being weird and spit it out already."

Cloud let out a low chuckle, his eyes flashing green. Something Squall only saw so few. Only in battle. Why here?

Cloud, "Well, Leon. I might embarrass you." The blonde laughed out, his smile growing as Squall's frown stretched.

Squall. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He was growing irritable now. The heat was not calming and his whole body felt as if on fire. His body felt sticky and gross and just a mess. "Just spit it the fuck out or leave."

Cloud looked stunned for a minute, probably surprised at how much the brunet just cursed at him. After a moment, the blonde glanced around then back at Squall. "You smell funny Leon. Like someone who drank an aphrodisiac."

Squall felt his whole entire face turn red, his face extremely warm. He stared widely at the other, not sure at all how to respond. Cloud still had that annoying smirk, his smug face becoming even more so after he said that.

Head slightly turned away, chin tilted up, Cloud side glanced Squall teasingly. "A bad idea to drink that stuff in public, Leon. Never thought you were into that but. To each their own."

Squall jumped up, seated upright. "No, I di- I didn't! It's not that, I, I wouldn't-" his flush grew as he continued to ramble on, Strife's expression not helping.

Covering his face, Squall groaned to himself. "It's not that... Its the guardian force."

Cloud raised a brow, smile fading just a bit. "The Guardian Force?"

Squall sighed. "I am still junctioned to one, Griever... It is their time of-" he waved his hand vaguely in the air. "Since I have been joined to him for so long, it seems it's affecting me.

Cloud was heard making a thoughtful hum. "So, basically. Cause Griever is in the mood now your stuck with it?"

Squall sighed deeper. "Sadly... I didn't think it would be this bad."

Cloud made a more thoughtful sound, shuffling around so to sit by him.

Squall was hesitant to remove his hands from his face, looking to the other with a huff. "You can really smell it? Does that mean, they-" He stopped, flushing more as he rubbed his face again. "Fuck."

Cloud laughed at him again, the bed shaking just a bit. "No, they can't. I can because of my specific abilities. Zack would have been able to as well… Other then him no one else… Important, that is."

Squall seemed to calm down a bit, slouching just a little now. "Thank god..."

Strife laughed some more.

The two stood in what could be considered a somewhat comfortable silence. Squall was somewhat in a dazed state, his brain fumbling with his many thoughts as he tried to handle the unbearable heat... Cloud, observing him.

It was obvious to the blonde that Squall was pretty miserable in this state. His body language and his words showed that. But his smell was different. A mix of musk yet a certain sweetness. Allure.

He definitely didn't smell like devastation, just. How would he describe it?

A forbidden fruit would best describe it. It called you forth, taunted you, but if you tried to take a bite would probably ripe you from the inside out.

Cloud contemplated many things as he watched the other. Squall would shiver, cringe and even sometimes hug onto himself. It didn't look fun at all. "Should I help you?" He said before even thinking it through.

Squall flinched at the sound of his voice as if he had forgotten he was here and glanced over. It took a minute for him to understand then the already present flush furthered. "I... I don't know about that."

Cloud shrugged, it wasn't a no. Slowly he moved closer to the other and placed his hand on Squall's thigh. His entire body shivered at the contact, but he didn't shy away. Feeling more confident, Cloud made sure they sat, thigh pressed to thigh as he reached around to the back of Squall's moist neck and pulled him close.

Leonhart didn't comment on the action or fight it, he looked at Cloud with a wary yet curious nature but that was all.

Slowly, both closed their eyes as lips touched. Squall gasped, alarmed his hand climbed up to gently scratch over the hand Cloud put on his lap. He jolted a bit when Cloud pressed a little harder, the brunet somewhat curving forward.

Cloud was careful, the entire time, testing the other as he slowly pressed closer. Squall was pretty compliant so far and Strife wondered if it was really ok... He was in control now. But in the heat of it all, he tended to lose it just a bit.

He was beginning to worry about this plan of his now. Squall felt extremely fragile, his hand weakly clawing at his, his body shuddering just a bit too much.

Cloud, "Leon," he whispered. "Are you ok with this... Really. Will you be ok if I get a little rough with you?"

Squall took a minute to come back down, eyes glazed as he gazed at Strife. He took a minute, head tilt as he thought it over. "Depends on your meaning of rough... I'm not into the idea of getting hurt."

Cloud chuckled, running his hand through damp brown hair. "No, I just... Tend to go a little, hard on you after a while. Biting, pinning... Only when I get into it. Thought to let you know what you're getting into before we continue."

Squall seemed to think it over a bit before smiling confidently. He moved forward a bit to hover Cloud, both hands wounding around his neck, one in thin blonde hair as he kissed Strife. "I'm pretty ok with that... And if it's too bad. I'll just gut you tomorrow."

Cloud smiled into the next kiss, pulling the brunet closer by his waist. "Fine with me."

Cloud didn't quite expect the hand in his hair to pull gently nor for teeth to graze his lower lip as Squall wedged his knee between his legs. "I have a tendency to bite as well." The brunet joked, lowering to nibble on Cloud's jaw.

It took several moments for Cloud to even think about commenting back, chuckling as he bared his throat for the other to explore and mark. "Never pictured you the type to sleep with men honestly."

Squall hummed thoughtfully, moving them so that Cloud laid back and he sat on top. "I make my business private. "

Cloud, "obviously."

Cloud just relaxed on his back as Squall laid on top, elbows propped on either side as he continued to kiss the blonde. Moving his arms, Cloud allowed his hands to wonder the other, pulling out the tucked-in white shirt as he explored a muscled-down back, falling to the hem of leather jeans.

Cloud felt around and was soon reminded about the number of belts the other wears and sighed. "Why... Even when you feel like shit, did you wear all these belts?"

Squall chuckled. "Maybe I was trying to keep myself together... Though I admit I regret it."

Cloud wrapped his arms below Squall's ass and suddenly heaved him up. Squall made a small noise of shock as he was carried turned and tossed on his back, head rested against his pillows. Cloud somewhat crawled over him, kissing briefly before he parted to start undoing the number of belts on Squall's waist.

Squall watched him with a hint of a smile, stretching out to make it easier. One hand rested above his head, the other teasing Cloud by rubbing circles over his thigh. Cloud was growing more frustrated by the minute as he strained to remove the annoying leather, now on the third as he cursed to himself silently.

He was beginning to question who was the one really in heat when he looked at the relaxed state of the other, but he could see in the haze of the other's eyes that the brunet was still holding back. He was trying to keep control... And Strife wasn't about to allow that.

Removing the final belt, he tossed it off and bowed down to resume kissing the other, Squall parted his lips submissively as he just laid back. Cloud worked at his zipper, rubbing him softly when the brunet somewhat bucked, gasping a bit from the friction.

It just ghosted over him, yet sent shock waves up his entire spine.

Cloud's hand continued to ghost over there, avoiding the spot as he moved to slowly remove the other's clothes. Leonhart grew a little frustrated but didn't argue over it as he raised his hips for the other to tug his pant's down. It wasn't till cloud got his jeans off that he suddenly flipped them, undoing Clouds belts as well, their lips never parting as he threw off the side skirt the blond often had on, moving on to the actual pants.

Strife didn't seem bothered in the least by Squall's sudden burst of action or the manhandling, simply chuckling every now and then, both smirking into their kiss, their teeth sometimes clashing when they pulled away to breath and laugh.

Squall rested his head against Strifes collar bone as he tugged the zipper down, trying to catch his breath from his random laughter. Eventually, he shook his head and pulled off to look at the blonde. "I don't even know whats so funny."

Cloud hummed, running a finger up the brunet's spine, enjoying the way the man shivered and arched. He didn't answer Squall as he began to attack the brunets throat, nibbling and biting along his exposed flesh. Considering the mans low v-neck, Cloud had plenty of space to mark and tease.

Leonhart began to jerk more noticeably when Cloud actually bite down hard enough to leave a bright pink mark, lapping over it with his tongue too sooth the mark before lowering down to create more.

Squall gave up on Cloud's pants as the man distracted him and ran his hands up the man's torso, caressing downward when his hands were smoothly pulled out and forced above clouds head.

Squall was about to question him when a hand covered his mouth, the blonde slowly moving down. Leonhart watch as he slid down, Cloud’s hand grasping at his boxers and tugging them down.

Squall Flushed as he saw his length fall out, slimy and red, he moved a hand to grasp blonde hair, his other still supporting him weight. "Don't, you don't hav-hah!" He shuddered, his hand racing back up to support alongside the other as a warm mouth covered him.

Letting out a low moan, Squall shook, his hands grasping harshly at the sheets as the other began to bob. His eyes dilated as Cloud moved further, taking all of him before sucking hard. The brunet choked on air, his whole body strung tight as he tried to not move.

Squall released a groan as he tried to pull his hips away, Cloud quickly grasping his hip to hold him in place. "Cl-Cloud... St-" He moaned again, chest falling forward as he raised his hips higher. "Wai-t..."

The blonde slowly pulled off, an obscene pop heard as he licked his lips. Squall was shaking harshly, close to release. The blonde stuffed two fingers in his mouth as the other focused on recovering.

One hand still holding the brunet in place, he rubbed his hand up, feeling the brunet jolt again then still to the best of his ability as the blonde slipped his fingers past the small ring. It was tight at first but loosened rather quickly, though, Cloud knew his spit wouldn't do. He simply teased Squall with one finger, every now and then kissing the head of the other's length to earn a gasp.

Eventually, he felt pity for the other and moved them to lay Squall on his back, watching the man somewhat bend his knees, hand rubbing up against a parted thigh as he gazed at Cloud lewdly.

Cloud hummed appreciatively as he eyed the mostly undressed brunet, his shirt pushed all the way up to show his muscled down chest and torso, the tanned flesh gleaming with sweat. "Got, lube?" He asked, his voice raspy to his own ears as he eyed the other.

Squall slowly nodded his head pointing at the nightstand. "Second drawer."

Cloud nodded and moved to it, quickly going threw it when he thought of another thing. "Condom's?"

Squall snorted. "That lube is older than the content in my fridge. I don't do this regularly."

Cloud chuckled. "Always pictured you as ace honestly." Squall rolled his eyes as Cloud settled back, Shifting to make room for the other to fit between.

Cloud moved down and began to kiss the other’s thighs when Squall grabbed at his hair and tugged him up. "Quit with the treatment and just kiss me or we are switching roles."

Cloud smirked, only pecking the other's lips. "I'm not opposed to that, but I don't think you can in your current state."

Squall didn't argue over it as he forced the blonde into a deeper kiss and Cloud gave in, allowing the brunet that control as he moved to prep him. He started with one, simply testing the other when he slipped in a second. Squall choked a moment before resuming to kiss Cloud, parting his legs further as the man began to scissor him.

Squall pulled from the kiss eventually, panting softly as he pressed his head back to quietly moan. Cloud moved along the long expansion of already marked skin, lapping over previous marks earning a louder groan.

Cloud was now three fingers deep, curving his fingers up to watch the brunet choke and take a shape intake of air. The fingers in Cloud’s hair squeezed just a bit tighter like the walls every time he flicked up, the brunet letting out an almost too soft sound that made Cloud twitch below.

Slowly, Cloud retracted from the kiss and pulled out his fingers, hearing the other whine. He sat straight, staring at the other fondly as he removed his pants and shirt entirely. It was too hot to be in clothes any longer and it seemed Squall had a similar mindset as he removed his shirt, tossing it aside as well, his metal pendant falling back on his chest.

Cloud's eyes followed it a minute, a question brewing but he stored it for later as he used the rest of the lubricant to lather himself and crawled forward. Hooking one knee on his hip, he shifted Squall on his side. The brunet made a small noise of disagreement but didn't push the blonde away as he began pushing in.

Squall cursed under his breath as he shifted mostly on his back again, chest arching up as he took in a sharp breath, hissing silently.

Cloud was slow, being careful with the other as he knew the first push always stung. He made sure to pause, letting the other steady his breathe before he pushed further. When they were finally flushed together, Cloud sighed, eyes locked onto half-lidded grey blues.

Cloud "You ok?" He asked, seeing the brunet nod slowly.

Squall’s eyes shut as he swallowed. "'m good... You can move."

Cloud was a little unsure about it, but as the leg around his hip softly kicked at him to move he obeyed. Starting off soft, despite how hard it was for him, Cloud listened to Squall carefully. Each choked breath, moan and gasp. He absorbed it and adjusted himself slowly to ensure the other was enjoying himself.

Soon Squall was slowly trying to move with him, his eyes parting open to meet with blue as he tried to curve and force Cloud to hit that spot inside. Strife noticed and hooked Squall's other leg, moving to force Squall to somewhat curl inward as he slammed at a new angle.

A noise of gratification escaped the brunet before he tossed his head back, the muscles in his thighs twitching under Clouds hands.

Cloud slowly picked up speed, grunting each slap. Squall's moans picking up in pitch, he moved down further, forcing Squall to curl more as he kissed the brunet nibbling on already red swollen lips or plundering inside the olders mouth.

Squall moved his hands to claw at Cloud back gently, earning a moan from the blonde and smiled. He moved one hand to the center, only allowing his middle finger to graze against the blonde's spine and earned a growl.

His legs were suddenly dropped, his hands forced overhead and pinned when the blonde picked up speed, putting more force behind his thrust.

Squall moaned loudly, his legs wounding around the blonde's waist as he rammed inside, his insides twitching when he hit inside just right. Twisting under Clouds hold, he screamed sharply at the feel of teeth on his throat, the man's bites harder, not yet breaking skin but close. He punctuated each bite with a rough thrust and Squall found himself withering under the other completely, left breathless as he was overcome with pleasure.

Teeth worried at his ears, playing with the piercing before going down to his chest to leave more marks. Leonhart vaguely thought to worry about the soon to bruise skin as all of it would be visible in his usual attire, but as Cloud's mouth found a nipple, teasing it with tongue and teeth as he continued to ram against his prostate, he found he really didn't care.

It was quick when it came to him, a flash of white-passing his eyes as he tense, clenching on Cloud as he shouted.

Cloud was heard cursing, moving slightly faster as he road Squall through his orgasm and after, only cumming seconds after. The blonde squeezed the wrist held captive, breathing deeply as he released.

As he came down his high, the heavy breaths of both echoing in the room, he looked down between where they connected and whispered an apology.

Squall sighed contently pulling his hands free from the now loose hold to caress the blondes face. He didn't say anything as he tried to pull on Cloud, hinting for him to lay down. It took a few tugs, but the blonde eventually pieced it together and pulled out, watching the brunet wince slightly as he moved to lay beside him, pulling Squall into his arms.

They laid like that for several moments before sleep took them, the world fading out to be replaced only by the breaths of each other and the warmth of skin on skin.

  
**~~**

  
Waking up the first think Leonhart noticed was the absence of the warmth that was present throughout the night. Groggily, he sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking around the empty room... He would have thought negatively about the other if it wasn't for the fact that he and his bed was cleaned. He was in boxers and a tank top, the rest of his room absent of tossed cloth and belts.

Looking a little further, Squall wondered if maybe clues of the other still being here was around but found nothing and sighed.

Griever, (He left long ago.) The Gf whispered. (But at least the heat has passed, thanks to him.)

Squall frowned, the good news not feeling all that great at the moment. "It was a one night stand. It’s normal." He mumbled to himself, a little disheartened.

It had been months since the last he fooled around. He didn't do it very often, didn't like too. To have his bed filled one day and emptied the next always twisted something inside of him. Sighing at his own naivety, he pushed the sheets off, walking to the bathroom to clean up before leaving his room.

He was pretty dehydrated currently, and desperately needed some water.

Squall wandered to his kitchen, opening the fridge to take the water jug out when-

"Oh, your awake?"

Screaming Squall dropped the water, cursing when it landed on his toe.

Squall turned to face the other, seeing that the blonde was seated at his table, a bag at the center a cup of orange juice on the side, a second cup across from him. Cloud was smiling amusedly as we waved his hand at the bag.

Cloud, "Went out to get a change of clothes and food for us, hungry, I got bagels?"

Squall flushed and sighed. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

Cloud, "I noticed." He chuckled out.

Squall stared at him silently before picking up the water bottle and sitting across. he pulled some of the food out, a bagel with cream cheese and opened his bottle before setting it aside. "Thanks," He mumbled and Cloud waved back in return.

They ate in silence, Squall trying to figure out how he felt about all of this when Cloud asked him. "Did you think I left?"

Squall shrugged. "Seemed like it. You did, technically."

Cloud laughed. "I did, but considering we are friends, I wouldn't have done that too you."

Squall smiled at him, placing his food down to look at the other. "Leaving a note fine too… You know? You didn’t have to go out of your way."

Cloud shook his head. "That' would have made me an asshole."

"Guess I misjudged you then." Squall teased, smiling at the other and Cloud laughed some more.

Sitting back, the blonde stared at the other's eyes then the silver pendant. "I've noticed that you always where the pendant, it's a lion?"

Squall looked down, eyeing it for a moment before returning his gaze to Cloud. "It's from my world. Griever is as well. They both happen to be lions"

Cloud, "and your name is Leonhart?"

Squall, "people mistake it for lionheart."

Cloud snorted. "I wonder why."

The two laughed a bit more, resuming to eat when Cloud asked. "Would you be opposed to the idea of us continuing this?"

Squall paused. Slowly he looked up to mako Blue, brown brow raised. "To what. Fucking, chatting or are you actually suggesting we start dating?"

Cloud laughed. "This. Dating makes this complicated... I just want a friend. Someone I can go to, to get some sexual relief, or even spar with. To maybe come home to and share a laugh with?"

"Sounds like a lover?" Squall joked, smiling as Cloud laughed again.

Cloud, "sounds close. But lovers are more work. Me and you don't have the time for that. I'm focused on my own goals, you on yours."

Sitting straight, Cloud pushed aside his food to watch the other. "It's basically the same as before. Except, we can mess in the sheets and maybe stay at each other's homes. I don't think any of us has the capacity for love."

Squall shrugged. "I think the first obvious sign of that is the fact that we have lived alone since we got the world back. But what about it? Who knows, maybe I want a lover now."

Cloud laughed. "Then dump me."

Squall, "we'd have to be dating for that," he smirked.

Cloud was laughing again, the sound light, happy. Something about it made Squall feel just a bit better.

Cloud, "No, but seriously... What about it?"

Squall stared blankly at the other, contemplating the pros and cons. He didn't like one night stands, but this wasn't one. He didn't want to be in a serious relationship because it was too much drama and trouble... He was too busy with the restoration committee to do anything else... And He and Cloud were friends? Respected one another...

Squall, "hm, move in and pay half the rent, and it sounds like a deal. There is an extra room and it's not like your house has more than a bed."

Strife grinned. "Sounds fine to me, why pay full rent when I could just come here and leave as I please. To top it off your house is, well, nicely furnished. You even have a tv?” Squall choked on a laugh, shaking his head.

Squall, “deal then?”

Cloud grinned. “definitely."

Squall smiled back and flicked the paper ball that held his bagel previously at Cloud, watching the Blonde flinch playfully. "Then go pack your single outfit already."

Strife made an offended sound, tossing the paper ball back on the table. “I’ll have you know I have at least ten, and many blades. Don't forget my one and only mattress.”

Squall, “toss it.”

Cloud, “but it's soft?” He teased

Squall, “so if my floor compared to it, so just shut up already.”

Cloud grinned wide, standing up from his chair to stand before Squall, tipping his chin as he kissed him, softly. “Make me.”

Squall gazed at him, watching silently when he stood up and slightly hover the other. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> OK! This was just a basic one shot, but as I was doing it I realized I might want to continue it one day so! Here some smut, and if ya want more, request and I might continue it someday.


End file.
